junglemperorleofandomcom-20200213-history
Jungle Emperor: The Brave Can Change the Future (2009)
''JungleEmperor: The Brave Can Change the Future ''is a 107-minute film created to celebrate the 80th anniversary of Tezuka's birth. It was written by Suzuki Osamu, directed by Taniguchi Goro, and animated by Tezuka Productions. It completely flipped the Jungle Emperor story, setting its tale in a "neo-jungle" created to preserve animal life as much of the wild has been destroyed. Enter Kenichi, son of the C.E.O. of Eternal Earth, who created the preserve. He has the special ability to understand the language of animals. He meets Leo, son of Panja and Eliza, who is criticized by all the animals as a coward. They tell him he isn't as brave as his father, but Leo is determined to prove them wrong. A sickness breaks out among the animals that appears contagious to humans, prompting the decision to destroy them all. Then its up to Kenichi and Leo to save the animals. English Dub In 2019, The Japan Foundation distributed the film, along with other Japanese films, to a few international markets, including Zambia. Muvi TV is one of the broadcasters that has received the film. The dub was produced by Digital Sound Magic Recording Studios. A clip of the dub was uploaded on Dec. 31st, 2019. Although, it is unknown at this time if/when this dub will be distributed to other international audiences. Characters *Leo *Kenichi *Coco *Panja *Eliza *Kenzou *Gordo *Professor Hiwaka *Toto *Elder Dolf *Tommy(Concept art only) *Buzara? Animals seen *Animals in B block The Animals who allied with Leo and Kenichi to fight Keizou Oayoma's destruction *Lion *Parrots *Thomson's Gazelle *Leopard and Black Panthers(Some spotted ones are seen in the flashback of Eliza, and possibly another one after the end credits) *Wildebeests *Zebras *Black Rhinoceroses *Hippopotamus *Giraffes *Meerkats *Squirrels *Honeybee *Cape Buffaloes *Elephants *Egrets *Flamingos *Impalas *Monkeys *Mole *Skunk or Honey Badger? *Pelicans *Gorillas *Spotted Hyena(Picture only) *Hyraxes or Capybaras? *Eagles *Oxpeckers *Snakes(Pythons and black mambas) *Warthogs *Gemsbok *Sable antelopes *leafcutter ants *Butterflies *Spiders *Tortoises *Hedgehog *African penguins *Magellanic Penguins *Guinea fowls *Rabbits *Chipmunks or shrews *Chameleons *Bushbabies *Hornbills *Sacred Ibis *Lemurs? *Okapis *Ostriches *Cheetahs *Camels *Grey crowned cranes *Mice *Fennic foxes *Nile crocodiles *Jackals *Vultures *Gerenuks? *Nilgai *Cape hunting dogs *Horses *Bengal Tigers *Indian Water buffaloes *Aardvarks *Toucans *Seals *Komodo dragons *The Animals in the other blocks The animals who are not from B block, but Eliza and Toto get them out back to where they belong before the Animals of B block get back to their Jungle home back in Africa *Panda bears *Blacked footed ferret(Picture only) *Horseshoe crab *Macraroni Penguins *Galapagos Tortoise *Musk oxen *Sheep *Grey Wolves *Dholes *Armadillos *Indian Elephants *Polar bears (Cameos) *Kangaroos (cameos) *crows or Ravens *Japanese cranes *American Bison *Emperor penguins *gentoo penguins *Chinstrap penguins *Pigeons *Black bears *Grizzly bears/Brown bears *Seagulls *Anacondas *Beavers *Raccoons *White tailed deer *Moose *Elk *Caribou/Reindeer *American Alligators *Tasmanian devils *Cameos as Clones **Mandrill **Cobra (Possibly King Cobra) **Mountain Gorilla(mentioned) **Japanese Wolf (mentioned) **Manatee(Possibly stellar sea cow) **Giant anteater **Chimpanzee **Naked mole rat Gallery Screenshot 20180524-171253.png Monkeys-JEL(2009).png 2009c.jpg Mole and skunk by superdude2075-da7h8hz.jpg Screenshot 20180524-171350.png Screenshot 20180524-171401.png Leo_leading.png|Leo (2009) leading the animals to fight Trivia *This is the only adaptation where Tommy, Buzara, Laiya, Dr Mustache, Ham Egg, Bubu, Pagoola and his son Bizo, Jack, Kurosaji, the Mammoth, and Mary didn't appear. * In this version, Coco is a female. * Some point at the end of the movie, You can hear the original music score that's been used for The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (Jungle Emperor 1989). * The Hong Kong DVD of the film has English Subtitles. Resources Kimba W. Lion's Corner of the Web English Dub Sources: * Article - Embassy of Japan in the Republic of Zambia, Cover Letter * AnimeNewsNetwork * Digital Sound Magic Dubbing Samples * Useful info - YT video Category:Films